What Happens Next
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes post beach scene. On a train from London to Downton.


**I. Chelsie (What Happens Next)**

**Author's Note: Initially, I wrote this, and a few other shorts for ChelsieTea, prior-incantatem on tumblr, for her birthday, and now I'm going to post them on here. So, this one is set after Carson and Mrs Hughes hold hands on the beach. I hope you all enjoy it. **

After that day at the beach, Mr Carson had been slightly more bold in his friendship with Mrs Hughes. He would stand closer to her, touch her hands and arms more often and he seemed to not care who saw the two of them together. Elsie assumed that he was unaware of what he was doing, so she didn't say anything about it.

That, of course, didn't mean she wasn't pleased by his attentions and affections towards her in the last few days. Elsie enjoyed them so very much. She loved how every time his hand touched her's, sparks would fly between the two of them. She had feelings for him, there was no denying that. She had always had feelings for the charming Charles Carson, and who couldn't. He was tall, strong and his voice was that of a wondrous and powerful man. She had worked with him for over 25 years and in that time, she had kept her feelings for him secret. She wasn't exactly sure whether he had the same feelings for her, but she thought he did. They worked well together, as a team and as friends, in running Downton Abbey for Lord and Lady Grantham (not only for, but with them as well). She sometimes even felt as if she and Charles were like the mother and father of the other servants; Charles being the authoritative father and her the comforting mother. She wouldn't deny that the servants of Downton Abbey were like a family. Not all of the time, but mostly they got along and were happy coworkers. Not very many families had a mother and father who weren't together. She liked the idea of being with Charles, surely, but did he have feelings for her and if he did, would he ever express them?

On the day when Charles was to return to Downton, Elsie made the decision to go along with him. He always went back a day or two before the family to ensure the house was ready, and since Elsie would usually be there already, she returned too. While sitting in the train compartment, Elsie tried to figure out how on Earth she would bring up the situation between the two of them. Without a doubt the servants would notice something going on. Charles was staring out the window, sitting across from her, so she took a breath and moved to sit next to him. She touched the hand that was resting on his leg gently, taking his eyes from the window to her. "Mrs Hughes?" he asked.

"I think you can call me Elsie now," she replied, looking up at him. "And I want to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked, looking down at her hand that was still on top of his. He thought for a moment about his recent behaviour. He had been behaving in the most unprofessional way with Elsie since that day at the beach. But when they had held hands, he felt something stir inside him that he hadn't known existed before. It was a curious feeling, that he had never experienced. He was sure it was love, but he deemed that thought insane, since he had loved before. He had loved Alice. What he felt when he had held Elsie's hand was different than what he had felt with Alice. With Alice there had been sparks, he admitted freely; with Elsie it was as if there were fireworks. She had always been a good friend of his, but now he wanted her to be more than that. The only problem was that he, Charles Carson, could not put into words how he felt about Elsie Hughes.

"About the last few days," she replied. "Since the beach you've been behaving strangely." Charles felt his cheeks redden, and this fact did not escape the notice of Elsie Hughes. He looked at her, trying to read what she thought of him, and how she felt. From the time she had placed her hand on his leg, she had not removed it. He knew he hadn't objected to his touch over the last few days when his hand would brush her's gently. However, that didn't mean anything. Perhaps she thought it was an accident or maybe she hadn't felt it. She hadn't mentioned having feelings for him in the past 25 years or more. He doubted she had any for him. The only piece of evidence contradicting his thoughts on Mrs Hughes were that her hand was still on top of his.

He finally took a deep breath. "Mrs Hughes, I apologize. I have been behaving unprofessionally, and I promise it will never happen again," he said. Elsie drew her hand back from his as if he had struck her and both of them suddenly felt colder at the lack of contact. He sighed lightly, feeling as though he had hurt her. _But, if I hurt her, that must mean that she likes me, _he thought.

"Mr Carson," she said, her voice breaking the silence. "I was only going to ask if you had any feelings for me, that is all."

Charles' mouth dropped open. He had not been expecting this. "Well, I think I do. I enjoy being around you, I consider you a close friend and being close to you does give me a certain thrill. I'm not sure what love feels like, since it's been so long and one never loves the same way twice, but I think I do harbour some feelings for you, Mrs Hughes."

Elsie's face broke into a smile and she threw herself at Charles, wrapping her arms around him before drawing back, thinking that was certainly out of character for her. "I'm sorry, Mr Carson, but it was so nice to hear you say that after all these years. You mean a lot to me, and I've never felt this way about a man before. Even when I was younger. I never thought when I came to Downton that I would fall in love. But I've been in love with you for so long, and I don't think my feelings for you are anything but love. You infuriate me and make me happy at the same time. You make me feel like a silly school girl, but I'd never change that. I love you Charles, and I do hope that's what you were saying you felt for me." She bit her lip lightly, waiting for him to speak again.

"I do love you, Elsie," Charles replied, leaning towards her and pressing his lips to her own. After over 25 years of working together, Charles Carson and Elise Hughes had finally declared their feelings for one another, and it was the best feeling either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
